The new baby
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Charlotte Pickles is pregnant with her second child which means Angelica is going to be a big sister. Angelica is not really looking forward to it but will she be able to handle being a big sister? Some stuff in this story are ideas that were given to me/suggested by Boris Yeltsin. Please read and review! Now Complete!
1. The Big News

The New Baby: A Rugrats fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own "Rugrats". I don't own most of the characters in this fanfic. I only own my oc which will be Angelica's baby sibling. Otherwise all rights go to Nickelodeon.

Author's note: Some things in this story were ideas given to me/suggested by Boris Yeltsin. So I have decided to give him credit.

Summary: Charlotte discovers she is pregnant with her second child and Angelica is going to become a big sister! But Angelica feels left out and jealous of the new baby. Will she be able to handle being the big sister? Please read and review!

Chapter 1: The Big News.

It was a regular Monday afternoon. Angelica was playing with her toys in her room. Her father, Drew had already got off work and picked her up from Tommy's house.

Her mother, Charlotte had gone to work and then went to the Doctor's office for an appointment. She came home and was very excited to tell Drew and Angelica the very good news! She came into the house as excited as she could be.

"Drew, Drew! I have some very exciting news! I went to the Doctor's office today and The Doctor told me that I'm pregnant! We're going to have another baby!" Charlotte told him, happily.

"Charlotte, honey! That's wonderful!" He said, hugging her.

"Let's go share the news with Angelica!" She replied.

Then they went upstairs to Angelica's room.

Angelica was in the middle of playing wedding between Cynitha and one of her teddy bears.

"I know pronounce you Cynitha and beary!" She said.

Suddenly, her parents opened the door to her room.

Angelica turned around.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" She said.

"Angelica, sweetie we have very good news!" Drew told her.

"Oh, Goodie! does that mean I'm finally going to get that really expensive cynitha deluxe dream house I've always wanted?" Angelica asked.

"No, sweetie" her parents replied, laughing.

"Angelica, I'm pregnant which means you're going to have a little baby brother or sister!" Charlotte told her, excitedly.

Angelica couldn't believe what she was hearing! She had been an only child for 4 years and now she was going to have to share with a stinky, drooly baby?

Angelica pretended to be happy. "That's wonderful, mom!" and then her parents left the room.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Charlotte called everyone she knew to tell them the good news.

She called Didi,Betty and Kira especially.

Then she went online and made a baby registery.

She would need new stuff for the new baby.

Charlotte was 3 months along when she found out.

So the baby's due date was September 13th.

Charlotte's assisant, Johnathon was happy that she was pregnant because that meant she would go on materinty leave for a few months which means she would be out of his hair for awhile.

...

Meanwhile, Angelica was still in her room trying to take in what just happened.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to have a little brother or sister! That means there's going to be a stinky, dumb baby getting all the attention!" She said aloud, pouting.

She went over and sat on her bed. She continued to pout.

...

Charlotte and Drew dropped Angelica off at Tommy's house while they went out to dinner in celebration of Charlotte expecting another child. Grandpa Lou stayed home and watched the kids. Angelica, Tommy, Dill, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil were there.

"So, Angelica, I heard you're going to have a baby brother or sister." Tommy said.

"Don't get too excited. My parents are going to end up giving the baby all the attention." Angelica replied, grumpily.

"Having a little brother or sister isn't so bad, Angelica. Kimi and I are friends and siblings at the same time." Chuckie told her.

"Yeah, me and Phill fight sometimes but we can be nice to each other too." Lil replied.

"I just don't know if it will be that way with the new baby." Angelica replied.

"At first, I was jealous of Dil getting all the attention. I thought our mommy and daddy didn't love me anymore. But then they told me they still loved me and I got used to being a big brother." Tommy told her.

"Remember when Dil was born and you told Tommy that his parents wouldn't love him anymore? Well now you know how that feels." Chuckie said, bravely.

Angelica realized Chuckie was right.

To be continued.


	3. It's a

Chapter 3: It's a...

A month later,

Charlotte and Drew went to back to the Doctor's office. They wanted to find out the gender of Charlotte's baby to be. The doctor did an ultrasound on Charlotte. They saw the baby on the screen.

"It's a boy!" Charlotte exclaimed, happily while seeing the baby on the screen.

"We're going to have a son! Daddy's little boy!" Drew replied, just as excited.

They went home to tell everyone that they found out what their new baby is going to be.

They told Angelica. She was sort of excited. She just hoped it won't be like her dream she had that one time when Charlotte thought she was pregnant.

...

Charlotte wanted to decorate a room in the house for the baby's nursery.

She chose the room next to her and Drew's downstairs.

She had the walls painted blue.

She bought a crib, a changing table, a travel system (a baby carriage thing that can also be a baby carrier and a stroller.) and some other things for the nursery.

She had to start thinking of some names.

Angelica came into the room.

"Mommy, When you have my little brother, are you still going to love me?" She asked, almost in tears.

"Of course, Angelica, sweetie. Just because you're going to have a sibling doesn't mean your father and I won't love you anymore. It just means we'll have more love to give." Charlotte told her, reassuringly.

Angelica felt a little better but still unsure.

To be continued.


	4. NewsBaby Shower

Author's note: Hi everybody! Sorry for the late update. I have been tired and cranky these last 3 days. I have been going through some stuff. I will try and update more as possible.

Chapter 4: News and The Baby Shower

Two months later, Charlotte went back to the doctor for her baby checkup.

"Well, Mrs. Pickles, I'm proud to report that your baby is doing well however the sonogram was wrong and you're really having a baby girl instead of a baby boy!" Dr. Hooper said.

"What?! That can't be right! I already had the nursery painted blue and my baby registery and the baby gear..." Charlotte replied.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pickles but you're having a baby girl." The Doctor replied.

When she got home, She told Drew and Angelica the news.

They were all still happy. Charlotte had the nursery repainted and exchanged the baby gear. She also updated her registery. She told everyone else the news.

Luckily no one had bought her any baby gifts yet.

A few months later,

Didi, Betty and Kira decided to throw Charlotte a baby shower.

They decided to keep it a suprise.

So when the big day came, Drew took Angelica and Charlotte out to Brunch.

After Brunch, Drew took them to Didi's house where the baby shower was being held.

Everyone came out and suprised Charlotte.

Charlotte was so happy.

Angelica quickly became jealous of the attention her unborn sister was getting.

So she had a plan.

She went into Tommy's nursery and got out a diaper.

Then she put on a purple shirt of Tommy's.

She also happened to have a bonnet on her.

She quickly changed into those clothes.

Then she walked down the stairs.

"Ta-da! Look everybody! I'm a baby again!" Angelica exclaimed, trotting down the stairs.

Angelica's parents were mortified.

Drew pulled Angelica aside and had a long talk with her.

Charlotte got many wonderful baby gifts.

The baby shower went great.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Drew had a talk with Angelica.

Angelica was put into time out.

Charlotte thought it was kinda cute after a little while.

After Angelica's time out was over,

Angelica asked her dad:

"Daddy, Since mom's having another girl, Will I still be daddy's little girl?" Angelica asked.

"Of course, Angelica sweetie! You will always be my little girl no matter what!" Drew replied with a smile.

"Is it that why you dressed like and acted like a baby at your mother's baby shower?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Angelica confessed.

"Well, you don't have to and should do things like that." he replied.

"Do you think I will be a good big sister?" Angelica asked.

"Of course I do. You might just need practice." He replied.

...

So the next day, Drew bought Angelica a baby doll to practice on. Angelica didn't really find it interesting. She wanted to try it on real babies. So when she was dropped off at Tommy's house, she decided to help out with the babies. Chuckie, Kira, Phil and Lil weren't there. Dil was at the doctor with Didi getting his regular check up. So it was just Angelica and Tommy in the playpen.

Stu was down in the basement working on more toys while Grandpa Lou had fallen asleep watching tv in his chair.

"Ok, So my dad told me I need more practice to be a good big sister to the new baby. So that means you have to be the baby!" Angelica told Tommy.

Tommy gulped. Whatever Angelica was planning wouldn't be good.

First, Angelica got out of the playpen, went into the kitchen and put milk in it.

Then she back and put it into Tommy's mouth.

"Drink it!" Angelica demanded.

"But Angelica, I'm not hungry." Tommy replied.

"I Said Drink IT!" Angelica replied, angrier.

So Tommy drank the bottle of milk.

An hour later, Angelica decided to attempt to change Tommy's diaper.

"Now, how does Aunt Didi change his diaper again? " Angelica thought, aloud.

Angelica went into Tommy's nursery. She got out a diaper, baby powder and baby wipes.

"Ok, Tommy, I'm going to change your diaper right now. So lay down and hold still." Angelica told him.

Tommy did what she asked. He didn't want her being mean to him anymore than she already had. Angelica was a bully. Angelica proceeded to change his diaper.

To be continued.


	6. Labor and Birth

Chapter 6: Labor and Birth

A few weeks later, Charlotte went into Labor.

She, Drew and Angelica were eating dinner when she felt a sharp pain in her belly.

"Drew, I need to go to the hosptial! The baby's coming!" Charlotte exclaimed in pain.

Charlotte had already prepared her suitcase in case this was too happen.

Drew got Charlotte into the car. They dropped Angelica at Tommy's house.

Drew then drove Charlotte all the way to the hosptial.

The doctor was already waiting for them.

Charlotte was quickly checked into a room.

After a few hours later, Charlotte and Drew were the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl.

The baby girl had short blonde hair for what little hair she had and sparking blue eyes.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Drew told Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled. "What should we name her?" she asked.

"I think she looks like a Bethany." Drew replied.

"Bethany Charlotte Pickles, I like that!" Charlotte told him.

"Bethany Charlotte Pickles it is then." Drew told her.

and So that was their new baby's name.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

An hour later, Angelica, Didi, Stu, Tommy and Dill came to visit Charlotte, Drew and their new baby in the hosptial.

Charlotte's room was number 745.

Once they got in the room, Charlotte was ready to introduce them to the new baby.

"Oh, Charlotte, She's beautiful! What's her name?" Didi said.

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you. Her name is Bethany Charlotte Pickles." She replied.

"Angelica, would you come here please?" asked Charlotte.

Angelica walked over to Charlotte.

"Angelica, this your little sister, Bethany." She told her.

Angelica smiled and then began to cry.

"Why what's the matter, Angelica?" Her father asked.

"You and mommy are going to forget all about me now! I'll be like chopped liver." Angelica told them.

"Oh, Angelica sweetie, we would never forget you," Charlotte assured her.

Then Didi picked up Angelica.

"Angelica, remember when Dil was born? Uncle Stu and I didn't forget about Tommy," said Didi.

"Really?" Angelica asked, wiping her tears away.

"Yes, I first I felt that it was very unfair to Tommy that his baby brother was getting most of your uncle stu and I's attention. It will have to be something you'll get used to. Your parents will still give you some attention too." Didi told her.

Later when the kids were at Tommy's house, Angelica was still crying.

Tommy walked to her and said, "Angelica, I felt the same way you do now when Dil was born. I thought my mommy and daddy had forgotten about me and didn't love me anymore. That wasn't true though. New babies just need lots and lots of attention, that's all."

Angelica then realised that Tommy was right.

Maybe being a big sister wouldn't be so bad after all.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Two days later, Charlotte and Drew brought Baby Beth home from the hosptial.

They took her into her nursery and put her in her little pink bassinet.

Baby Beth was sleeping. Angelica peeked in at the baby.

_"She's kinda cute!" _Angelica thought.

"Angelica, let your sister sleep. Come, I want to show you something." Her father told her.

Charlotte pulled out an old family album.

Angelica, Charlotte and Drew sat on the couch together.

Drew opened the album.

"Look Angelica that's you as a baby." Charlotte told her, pointing to a baby picture.

"That dumb baby is me?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, you were a baby once just like everybody else." Charlotte repiled.

"Wow!" Angelica said.

"So I guess you'll like being the big sister after all?" Drew asked, with a smile.

"Yes!" Angelica replied.

The End.


	9. Author's note

Author's note:

Thank you guys for all the support for this fic! Wow 24 reviews! That's awesome! (I might have more by the time I post this!) Your support is what keeps me writing! Even though, I love writing!

If you plan to use my oc, Bethany Charlotte Pickles in fanfiction or fan art, please pm me first. She is my copyright even though I wrote her for a show I don't own. I will usually be ok with it but I need to know the plot and or how your drawing is going to be. But Please PM me before you do something like that.

Thanks,

Princesspopular6417

See ya'll again soon!


End file.
